


The Morning After

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, Morning After, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Mal tries to convince Regina to extend their "final night" with one another.





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> ussjellyfish prompted: “We need to talk about what happened last night.” - dragon queen!

Regina stood on the balcony as the sun rose over the house, pulling the cigarette from her mouth. She had quit, she was supposed to quit. Smoking was bad for her health, it could blacken her lungs, just as Jefferson liked to joke that she had a black heart.

 

Then again, there were a lot of things that were bad for her that she didn’t know how to quit.

 

“Regina?”

 

She sighed at the sound of Mal’s voice, throwing the cigarette to the ground and stomping it out. The door to the balcony opened and Mal stepped out, tying the emerald green robe tighter around her.

 

“It’s barely 7,” Mal said, wrapping her arms around her waist. “What are you doing?”

Regina shrugged, keeping her eyes out on the horizon. Storybrooke was so small and yet the house seemed to be in her own little corner of the world. She could go days without seeing someone. “Couldn’t sleep.”

“Or you wanted a smoke.”

“That obvious?”

“The cigarette butt on the ground and the smell was a giveaway.”

Regina rolled her eyes, pulling away from Mal. “We need to talk about last night.”

“Let me guess,” Mal folded her arms over her chest. “We can’t do this ever again, you can’t leave Jefferson, your mother would have you shot…we’ve been over it all before.”

“Yet you always come back here,” Regina shot back.

Mal shrugged. “What can I say? You’re good in bed and sexy.” She took in Regina’s cream nightgown. “Especially in that.”

“This whole thing is just so cliché. I’m having an affair, with a prostitute.”

“An escort,” Mal corrected. “Don’t demean my profession.”

“A rose is a rose, darling.”

She rolled her eyes. “You don’t love Jefferson, he treats you like crap and he’s never home. You hired me for a reason, I assume.”

 

Regina bit her lip, knowing Mal was right. She also knew that she wasn’t the only one having the affair. Heck, she had only hired Mal after she found a bra that was way too small to fit her breast in the back of Jefferson’s Mercedes. It didn’t change that she felt like she was a walking cliché. The bored, lonely housewife having an affair to keep her entertained…until it became far more than that.

  
“If this is the last time, we might as well make it worth it,” Mal wagered, taking another step forward. “After all, you paid me for an entire night.”

“It’s morning now.”

“Yes, well, I’ll be generous.”

 

Her hand slipped around Regina’s waist so they could graze her ass, which brought a smile to Regina’s face.

 

“If you insist,” Regina mumbled, leaning in to give her a kiss.


End file.
